


Heartstrings Intertwined

by SugarRose22



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crying, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Drowning, Epiphanies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, Near Death Experiences, Reincarnation, Sleepwalking, Soulmates, Swimming Pools, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: It only takes a quick moment -a heartbeat, a split second, really- for someone to realize what they have and what they've been taking for granted.It also only takes a moment for someone to realize that the universe really has a way with things; things like bringing soulmates together again and again..





	Heartstrings Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the theory/idea of reincarnation so of course I had to write about it! Also, Idk why everything I write always has fluff in it like really I can't write a single thing without some type of fluffiness and it kinda makes me angry but at the same time I'm a little proud. 
> 
> Something to note would be in this one, Lance's group of friends consists of Shiro, Hunk, Pidge and Keith (his boyfriend), and they don't know Allura or Coran in this. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Lance feels like he's floating. He can clearly see his feet on the shiny white floor, but there's no sound reaching his ears and no feeling of a solid surface below his soles. It's a bit strange, but his mind is whirling with a bunch of thoughts so he doesn't really pay it much mind. There are glowing blue lights all around him, too, and he's not sure what exactly they are but they look really futuristic compared with the shiny white and gray surfaces. It's odd, walking through the halls of.. whatever this is. A building, maybe? Lance isn't sure, even though it feels greatly familiar to him, and his legs seem sure of where they want to go, rounding corners and strolling along. Is Lance walking himself, or is his body doing an automatic muscle-memory thing? He doesn't know. He lets it go.

 

There's a color flashing persistently behind his eyes when he blinks. It's blue. Every time his eyes slip shut it's there, embedded into his brain, and it, too, is familiar to him. He takes comfort in it, and vaguely, he thinks he hears some sort of animal growl, low and relaxing, rolling through his muscles as he continues on his way. It's weird how vivid this dream is, Lance thinks, and then, is he even in a dream? He feels an icy chill sweep over him, and even that too is something familiar, something that he enjoys and he finds himself smiling at it. Weird.

 

He rounds another corner and pauses. It's a dark one, and he can't see very far down it. He kind of wants to investigate, because there's something tugging at his mind, bugging him and nagging at him to go further, and he wants to obey but at the same time, his limbs won't move. It's like, mentally, he wants to go, but physically he knows not to. It's irritating, but he can't dwell on it, because suddenly he's in a different room.

 

There are four colors blaring at him now, blurring together while still being very distinct: red, black, yellow, and green. They're melded with bits of black and a lot of yellow, vaguely taking a humanoid shape but mostly being strange blobs, sort of like a painting a little kid would do. Lance is confused, trying to pick out what they are, but there's voices, familiar ones, in his ears and he can't seem to keep his focus on anything else. 

 

In the back of his mind, he knows who is talking. The pitches and tones are easily recognized by him, but he cannot name them for the life of him. There's that animal roar again, calling for him, and he's responding. There's more blue. He's running. More yelling. His body suddenly aches. Explosions? Lasers, red lasers zooming past. More red, more black, more yellow and green. Purple, a lot of purple. Where is he? What is going on?

 

Another wave of coldness washes over him. The chaos stops. He's staring at a pool, but the pool is upside down. It's back in that weird futuristic building-thing, too, with the grayish-white surfaces and cyan lights, and it's familiar. He's definitely been here before. He wants to laugh at this-memory? Is that what it is? It sure feels like it. Lance seems to have forgotten he's dreaming. He steps forwards, reaching up towards the pool. He wants to swim, he loves swimming, he wants to know if the water is hot or cold or lukewarm. It's probably refreshing. Someone else should be here too, someone red-

  
He's falling. He can't tell which way, just that he's lost gravity's pull on him and he's heading straight into the water just like he wanted to. It's a shock of cold, and Lance gasps. He loses his air, bubbles slinking through the liquid towards the surface. Which way is up? Is he still falling? What's happening? It's so quiet. His vision blurs, it's turning black, his lungs burn, he can't move, help _help_ **_help_** -

 

Someone's yelling. It's muffled. Lance wants to go to sleep. There's a faint splash-is someone coming swimming with him? There's a jerk, someone tossing him around. His back aches when he's suddenly slammed onto concrete. There's pressure on his chest. Screaming, lots of screaming, continuous shoving on him-God, **_stop_** -Lance is gonna throw up-

 

He wakes with a huge gasp, coughing and spitting, hacking water from his lungs. Keith is the one shrieking, he finally realizes as water comes up his windpipe. He's panicking, he doesn't know what's going on, but he's shivering and everything hurts and he can't get his breath back. Keith's warm, frantic hands are all over him, his own body trembling and water droplets trickling down his bare torso, his fleece pajama pants clinging heavily to his legs and he feels absolutely awful. He feels warmth on his face, hot tears streaming down his face and he realizes he's crying. 

 

"Lance! Lance, breathe, are you okay?! Holy shit!" Keith's crying too, he notices, he can hear it in the shake of his boyfriend's voice and the choked cries that spill from his lips. His hands are tight on Lance's arm as Lance lies on his left side, coughing still even though his throat is raw and stinging. Lance can't stop shaking as he tries to gather his bearings- was he in a dream? It had felt so real, he wasn't even sure what had totally happened but he remembered every second of it, every feeling, every sensation and he feels like he's going crazy.

 

"Keith," he rasps out, and Keith's dialing the police, still crying and shaking very slightly as he quickly moves over and cradle's Lance against him with one wet arm. Lance revels in the warmth of Keith's chest through his black shirt and shorts, and he's too scared to feel bad about soaking his boyfriend as he lets himself shut his eyes and listen to Keith's rapidly pounding heart. He coughs every couple of seconds, water still burning his lungs as Keith huffs and hurriedly asks for an ambulance because Lance ** _almost drowned_**. He's in shock as he opens his eyes, realizing that he's in their backyard. They're on the concrete surrounding the in-ground pool. It's dark, the skies are clear and the moon shines down on them, a bright crescent. Lance feels drawn to them, and he grows sleepy and exhausted as he stares at the sparkling dots in the nighttime sky. 

 

Keith's hung up the phone by now and wraps his strong arms around Lance, pressing him close to Keith's chest as he buries his face into Lance's cold neck. His breath is hot against his jugular and Lance feels hot tears drip onto his skin.

 

"Oh my God," Keith's voice cracks and a bolt of anguish runs through Lance because he feels horrible for making his boyfriend cry and he doesn't even know what happened to himself. "I was so fucking scared, what the Hell happened?" Keith asks, pulling back to stare at Lance. Lance gazes up at him, feeling extremely tired as he lets the back of his head rest in the crook of Keith's soaked arm. His boyfriend's damp hand grips is arm tightly, the arm he's resting on curling while Keith's fingers brush along his shoulder.

 

"I don't know." Lance admits to him, out of breath and voice scratchy. Keith's deep violet-gray eyes are searching his face, looking worried and red-rimmed. Guild surges through Lance. "I think I was sleepwalking, I really don't-" His eyes dart over to the pool, the water still rippling. He loves water with all his being, loves swimming and loves rivers, lakes, the ocean, absolutely adores it, but right now as he stares at the blue liquid the only thing he feels is dread.

 

"Sleepwalking?" Keith asks, expression flashing through several different emotions-confusion, worry, hurt, anger-before they settle on concern. "You've never done that before." He says quietly. Lance nods. Never before in his whole life has he slept-walked, so this was definitely a surprise. "Well it doesn't matter." Keith says fiercely, and Lance lets out a few more rough coughs. Keith's grip on him tightens. "I'm just glad you're okay," He says, voice softer. "If I hadn't-" Keith struggles to continue, eyes filling with tears again. "If I hadn't been getting water and heard the splash-" He chokes up, voice pitching higher as a tear drips down his cheek again. "I'm so fucking glad I saved you." He whispers.

  
Sirens reach their ears and Keith props Lance up, slinging the brunet's arm over his broad shoulders as he helps Lance walk. Lance feels so shaky, so unstable that he's sure he wouldn't be able to stand on his own. Keith holds him tight, presses him close to his side and they trudge through the house and onto the front yard, where within 5 minutes the ambulance pulls up and Lance is being laid on a stretcher. They're both wet and cold and trembling and they're each handed a blanket. They give Lance some oxygen, which definitely helps as his breathing had been really ragged and uneven. Lance feels himself growing more and more tired by the second as the paramedics talk back and forth, rushing him to the hospital. They won't let him fall asleep yet, and Keith laces their fingers together, squeezing tightly to his hand every time his eyes slip shut and that keeps him awake.

 

Everything is a blur as they rush him inside and get him on an IV along with more oxygen. Before he knows it, he's asleep.

* * *

He's dreaming again.

 

He's slightly scared, but at least he knows it's a dream. At least he isn't going anywhere. He sees blue again, remnants of his earlier dream, and he sees red too. Red reminds him of Keith, because red is Keith's favorite color and it suits him. Blue is Lance's favorite, but he's not sure why he's seeing these colors. 

 

Soon, the blue starts to fade and is replaced with the warm, fiery red. He feels heat, passion, feels like he wants to go fast and fight everything in his past. He feels connected to this color, too, like he had earlier. There's another animal roar, one that echoes in his mind. It calls to him, and he places the sound to be a lion. He's somewhere, now, somewhere with gray floors and huge colored machines. He thinks he's going crazy because the machines are lions in five different colors; Black, red, green, blue and yellow. The black one is the biggest, sitting in the center of them all, and even has some sort of red wings on it's back. He's not in awe of them, though, because he swears he's seen them from how familiar they seem. He can focus this time, and most of his focus is on the red one. His eyes keep flicking over to the blue one sitting beside it on the black lion's right side-his left-, and he thinks, _'Was that the one in my first dream?'_ and it kind of makes him sad to look at the massive mechanical blue lion. He doesn't feel the cold, he feels the heat, the warmth coming off of the red one like a furnace. He walks towards the red lion.

 

As he does, his clothes change. He looks down at himself and sees white and blue armor covering him, layered over a tight black under-suit with a helmet in his hands. It's heavy on his shoulders, and it feels like a million burdens have been placed upon him. When he glances back up again, he sees his friends in the same armor, standing in front of the lions whose colors correspond to their armor. Except for the blue lion; there's a strange yet familiar-looking female dressed in pink armor with long silvery hair and dark skin, which doesn't seem right but apparently it is because his body automatically keeps moving toward the red one. His lion.

 

Shiro is in front of the black lion, looking at him and standing proudly and regally, chin up, like a leader. He holds his helmet in the crook of his arm like the rest of them. Hunk is in front of the bulky yellow lion, grinning his signature sunny grin and looking much too happy to be poised like a soldier. Pidge is there, too, in front of the small green lion. She's smiling, too, and Lance thinks she's too young to be among these gigantic machines, but she still looks like she belongs there. He's slightly confused, but keeps walking.

 

Keith stands in front of the red lion in his matching armor. He's not smiling, but his eyes are sparkling as he gazes at Lance. A feeling of love and affection swells in his chest as he stares at his boyfriend. All of this is strange yet so, so comfortable and routine to Lance as he walks up to Keith. They stare at each other for a moment before Keith nods at him and places an odd red bayard into his free hand. As he does this, his red armor morphs into a skin-tight black and purple suit with a hood, and Keith looks up at the red lion before he smiles sadly at Lance, eyes misty with tears. Lance wants to cry, too, but Keith kisses him fiercely and passionately on the lips before he pulls up the hood. A strange mask appears over his face and he turns, walking away without a sound. Lance's heart clenches painfully; he wants to follow, to ask Keith where he's going and why he's leaving, but he doesn't get the chance. In his mind, there is a low, comforting growl from the red lion, and when he looks up at it, its eyes flash yellow, coming alive. These lions aren't simply machines, they're sentient, and they're connected to their-Lance doesn't know how he knows this word-paladins through a bond.

 

Warmth seeps into his skin and runs through his veins, and he shuts his eyes. Everything goes black. The warmth fades, an irritating, continuous beeping fills his ears and there's a squeeze on his right hand.

 

He wakes up.

 

His eyes shut tightly immediately after he cracks them open. The florescent lights are bright and blinding, and he groans softly. His throat feels like someone rubbed it with sandpaper and it hurts a little to breathe. 

 

"Lance?" A familiar voice draws his attention to his right. There sits Keith, perked up and attentive to him. Lance smiles because he loves Keith so very much and he wants Keith's worry to dissipate. "How are you feeling, baby?" Keith's voice is soft, gentle, a tone reserved only for Lance. Lance grins wider.

 

"I'm okay." He responds, voice raspy and gravelly. Keith bites at his lower lip before scooting his chair closer, thumb running along Lance's knuckles gingerly. His other hand comes up and he cups Lance's right hand between his own.

 

"I was worried," he says softly, and Lance frowns. He wish he hadn't caused Keith so much panic.

 

"I'm better." Lance assures him. Keith nods, but doesn't really seem convinced. Lance's mind drifts back to his dreams. "Hey Keith?"

 

"Yeah babe?" Keith tilts his head at Lance. Lance stares at their conjoined hands.

 

"Do you ever get weirdly vivid dreams?" He questions. His voice is slightly more normal and less gravelly, but he keeps his tone to just above a whisper so it doesn't sting his throat as much.

 

Keith hums in thought. "Sometimes, I think, what do you mean? Is it something specific?" 

 

Lance nods slowly. "When I was sleepwalking, I had this dream, but it seemed more like a memory than a dream." He tries to explain it without sounding crazy, but every phrase he tests sounds insane so he just keeps talking. "I was in a weird futuristic area with blue lights, and there was an upside down pool and very specific colors and there were these lions that were, like, talking through my mind and you were there, and so was Shiro, Hunk and Pidge and some weird lady in pink, and I just-" He stops himself, realizing that he most likely sounds like a kid with an overactive imagination, but when he looks at Keith he looks shocked. "What?" He asks, a wave of panic and self-consciousness washing over him.

 

"I.." Keith trails off, fingers squeezing his hand. "I know exactly what you're talking about." He admits quietly. Lance lets the phrase hang in the air, letting it sink in. He's not sure what it means for a moment, but the more he thinks back to the scenes in his dream, the more sure he becomes about the fact that it wasn't a dream, it was his memories.

 

"So you've had them too?" He asks. Keith nods.

 

"Only just recently, though." Keith explains, voice low. "I can remember them easily, though, like you said. They're more memory-like than anything. I... I see those lions, I see our friends too, and I keep seeing these purple aliens?" He shakes his head at himself, but Lance isn't judging him at all. "Some of them are good and some are bad. I saw myself in the red lion though, and you were in the blue one, but then suddenly I was in the black lion and you took the red one, and then I was in a black and purple suit and I had to walk away from you, even though I didn't want to." Lance connects the parts of their story, and he deduces that yes, these are memories. They match up quiet well, and Lance's mind is swimming with questions.

 

"Do you think we had a past life?" Lance asks quietly. There's only the hum of machines, the beeping of the monitor and their mingled breaths in the room. Outside, there are muffled voices. Everything is white and smells sterile. Lance isn't fond of doctors. 

 

Keith thinks for a moment. "Yeah, probably." He says. Lance nods, and it goes quiet again. He knows from the visions that him and Keith were together in whatever life that was. If they had a past life, who knows how many, but it's coming back to him in fragments, and he feels strangely accomplished. Something big obviously happened, and though Lance doesn't know what it was, he's excited to find out.

 

He looks at Keith to find him already staring back. His cheeks tint with pink and he smiles bashfully. Keith lets out a low chuckle that melts Lance's bones and leans in slowly, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Lance relaxes, his hand slipping from between Keith's to reach up and brush his fingers along his boyfriend's jaw. Keith smiles, breaking the kiss, and Lance becomes breathless as he sees the pure adoration in Keith's eyes.

 

"I love you so fucking much." Keith says, hot breath fanning across Lance's mouth, and Lance smiles so wide his cheeks hurt. He leans up, pressing their foreheads together as their eyes slip shut.

 

"I love you too, Keith." He responds quietly, and Keith kisses him again. Lance's chest swells with affection and pure elation. Memories of hundreds of kisses between them flash through his mind, and he loves each and every one of them, but focuses on the one happening right now because he's happy in this life. He's happy where he's at, he's happy with his friends and most importantly, he's happy with Keith. He couldn't ask for anything better than this.

 

_**'Lance, are you okay?'** _

 

 _ **'We did it. We are a good team.'**_  

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! I hope you liked it, and I'd love to know what you think!
> 
> Also, I have no idea what to do if someone is drowning except for the usual CPR and what I found when I researched a little, so please forgive my mistakes, I was more focused on explaining the scenarios rather than the minute details.


End file.
